The lock in
by Takari-God
Summary: HELP THE TITLE!!! this is a takari fic as you all dont know the digidetined got a school project and it turns bad give me a title
1. YOUDONTKNOWWHO!

Disclaimer:Oh yeah i'm the creator, NOT! the people dont own digimon  
  
The start: T.k.'s flipping thru some channels and stops abruptively at the news when it said "A teen died today somebody stabbed him in the head"said a chinese reporter. The chinese reporter gave details "All of the people here were stunned to learn that the young boys name was.....Davis the parents didnt  
  
want to give there last names.Thats all for this report learn more at 12:00 news till next time this reporter is gone(jachi yamiyone thats her name i made that up)"said Jachi and T.k. just sat there staring at the tv  
  
with his jaw dropped open "YES YES DAVIS IS DEAD!!!!"yelled T.k. running around laughing "kari's mine for sure!!" then at that moment the phone rang *ring* T.k. runs too the telephone *ring* "I'm coming god!"said T.k. picking the phone up  
  
"Hello?"said T.k. "Hi did you hear about davis?"said none other than Kari "Yeah i did"T.k. said smiling "Aint it terrible?''asked Kari "Uh yeah just awful"said T.k. smiling big and jumping around "Well off the subject,are you coming to my singing  
  
audition?''asked Kari "Yeah of course"said T.k. "Cool its around seven tomorrow"said Kari "Ok!i'm coming"said T.k. happily "Bye"said Kari "Bye" said T.k. both hanging up.  
  
(Kari's point of view) Kari was sitting eating breakfast "Hey Kari davis is dead!"yelled Yolie "What!?"yelled Kari back getting up and running to  
  
the tv "All the people were stunned to learn that the young boys name was.....Davis the paents didnt want to give there last names.Thats all for this report learn more at 12:00 news till next time this reporter is  
  
gone"said Jachi the reporter "Oh well davis is dead. Well i dont doubt that a digimon did it.But i dont need to worry I got a singing audition to do  
  
tomorrow"said Kari fast and looked to see yolie laughing "LETS HAVE A CELEBRATION!!!"yelled Yolie turning on a stereo singing "celebrate good  
  
times come on-"the music stopped and Yolie quit dancing "We shall save that till later. I still have a singing practice to do right now so you get to play a lil bit of the guitar"said Kari very very fast "Oh well  
  
ok to bad we have to do one each.But your gonna help with mine right?"asked Yolie "Of course"said Kari "Well maybe I should call T.k. real quick.Yeah I will i'll be back"said Kari really fast and without Yolie saying ok or something she left(In the  
  
kitchen).Kari picks the phone up and dials T.k.'s number "Come on T.k. pick up"said Kari to herself somebody picks the phone up (T.k.) "Hello?"asked T.k. "Hi did you hear about davis?"Kari asked T.k. "Yeah i did"said T.k. faintly "Aint it terrible?"asked Kari smiling "Uh yeah just awful"said T.k. "Well off  
  
the subject are you coming to my singing audition?"Kari asked T.k. "Yeah of course"said T.k. "Cool its around seven tomorrow"said Kari "Cool i'm coming"said T.k. happily "Bye"said Kari "Bye"  
  
said T.k. both hanging up the phone. Kari walks in the living room doesnt say a word and her and Yolie starts:Turn it inside out so I can see the best part of you that's drifting over me and when I wake up your never there-. The song was cut off when the phone  
  
rang *Ring* Kari dashes to the phone *Ring* she picks it up "Hello?"asked Kari "Hello am I speaking with Kari Kamiya?"said a weird voice of a boy "Yes who may I say is calling?"asked Kari "This is Floyd redfeild"said Floyd "So.....whats up?"asked Kari "Well your on a guest list for a school project as I am so its tomorrow at ten thats only if you can make  
  
it can you make it?"asked Floyd "Uh yeah I can"said Kari thinking it must be for halloween "Great! by chance do you know a girl named uh lets see oh yolie?"asked Floyd "Uh yeah i do hold on i'll ask she's here right now"said Kari putting the phone down running to the living room "Hey yolie are you  
  
going to that thing thats happening tomorrow at ten?"asked Kari "Well yeah i signed you up to"said Yolie "Yeah 'cause the guys on the phone so i'll tell him your going ok?"asked Kari "Yeah of course"said Yolie Kari runs back in the kitchen picks the phone  
  
up "Hello?"asked Kari "Hello"Said Floyd "Yeah she's going"said Kari "Ok thats good oh yeah you'll be locked in for two nights so bring some food"said Floyd "ok"said Kari "Bye"said floyd "Bye"said Kari  
  
both hangs phone up Tai walks in the door "yo lee"said Tai snickering "You know davis is dead right?"asked yolie "Of course I was one of the shocked people"said Tai "So Kar did you get enough practice for tomorrow"asked Tai "Yeah barely some Floyd called and I was invited to something tomorrow"said Kari "Yeah that school thing  
  
huh?"asked Tai "Yeah how did you know?"asked kari "Sora signed me up"said Tai "Hey wait shouldn't we already be celebrating that davis is dead?"asked Tai "I tryed to but Kari stopped me"said Yolie Tai jumps over to the stereo and starts it:Fire it up baby  
  
Get up, get up  
  
Get up, get up  
  
Get up, get up  
  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
  
If you're curious, and you got the notion  
  
Let's do it, just start the commotion  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Let's do it, just start the commotion  
  
Hey  
  
Ba ba ba, ba ba ba, ba ba ba  
  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba  
  
Ba ba ba, ba ba ba, ba ba ba  
  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba  
  
Ba ba ba, ba ba ba, ba ba ba, ba ba ba  
  
Ba ba ba, ba ba, ba ba, ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba ba  
  
Let's do it, just start the commotion  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Let's do it, just start the commotion  
  
Ba ba ba, (hey), ba ba ba, ba ba ba  
  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba  
  
Ba ba ba, ba ba ba, ba ba ba, ba ba ba  
  
Ba ba ba, ba ba, ba ba, ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba ba  
  
Get up, get up  
  
Get up, get up  
  
Get up, get up  
  
Get up, get up  
  
Fire it up baby  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Get up, get up, put your body in motion  
  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
  
Get up, get up, put your  
  
Get up, get up, put your  
  
Get up, get up, put your  
  
Get up, get up, put your  
  
Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up  
  
Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up  
  
Hey  
  
Start the commotion, start the commotion, start the commotion  
  
Start the commotion, start the commotion, start the commotion  
  
Start the commotion, start the commotion, start the commotion  
  
Start the commotion, start the commotion, start the commotion  
  
Start the commotion, start the commotion, start the commotion  
  
Fire it up baby  
  
Start the commotion, start the commotion, hey  
  
Start the commotion, start the commotion, hey  
  
Start the commotion, start the commotion, hey  
  
Start the commotion, start the commotion  
  
G-roovy  
  
Hey.(Ends the song) "Crap! we wanna party more!"said Tai dancing and throwing paper around with Yolie "Oh well its already seven we been  
  
partying for two hours now we should get to bed"said Yolie "I agree"said Kari "Okay we shall party tomorrow"said Tai in a fake generals voice Kari and Yolie walk up stairs and into Kari's room and the hear music the same music they played  
  
when they partyed there "Damn Tai!!"said Yolie "Oh well lets get to bed"said Kari "We still have packing to do for tomorrow"said Yolie as they climbed in  
  
bed "Good night"said Yolie "Good night"said Kari-Well i'll make chap.2 up quick No flames!!!! I rarely get flames but hey its a good message and i'll edit it laterz on bye! 


	2. I'm boncing off the walls again!

Disclaimer:So what if I dont own the charicters I can still watch them!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!Oh by the way NO FREAKING FLAMES!!!!not like i get some {.}look at the eyes of illusion!!!! and i quit the dots in tk's name  
  
(Tk's point of veiw) Tk wakes up jumps at the time its 12:30 "OH SHIT!!!!"yelled Tk jumping and running *later* Tk runs out the door at 1:00 (A/N:okay heres a song while Tk's running):I'm  
  
bouncing off the walls again  
  
I'm looking like a fool again  
  
(Tk makes a sharp turn)  
  
I threw away my reputation  
  
One more song for the radio station  
  
(Tk jumps a fence)  
  
I'm bouncing off the walls again  
  
  
  
I'm looking like a fool again  
  
Waking up on the bathroom floor  
  
Pull myself together just to fall once more  
  
(Tk runs like crazy from dogs)  
  
And my heart's still beating out of my chest  
  
And this town is still making me sick  
  
  
  
And every penny from my last paycheck  
  
I've blown on you  
  
(Tk is near the school gate)  
  
I'm bouncing off the walls again  
  
I'm looking like a fool again  
  
So go ahead and take a picture  
  
  
  
And hang it up so you can tear me down  
  
I don't care  
  
Cause I'm still here  
  
And I've got nothing to lose  
  
With all the years I wasted on you  
  
Mom and Daddy got the best cocaine  
  
Ritalin's never gonna feel the same  
  
Twenty-four hours on an empty brain  
  
I got my finger on the trigger and you're in the way  
  
I'm bouncing off the walls again  
  
  
  
I'm looking like a fool again  
  
I threw away my reputation  
  
One more song for the radio station  
  
I'm bouncing off the walls again  
  
I'm looking like a fool again  
  
I'm bouncing off the walls again  
  
I'm looking like a fool again  
  
  
  
I'm bouncing off the walls again.  
  
Tk runs into a familiar digimon "Is that really you?!"Tk said "Well who else would it be?"said the digimon "PATAMON!!!!"Tk runs a grabs him "Yeah enough im getting chased by three tryannomon"said patamon grabbing tk and running and when they  
  
turned the corner three tryannomon cornered them "Should we panic?"asked Tk "Well i'm thinking so"said patamon and they heard a yell out of nowhere "ANGEL'S LIGHT"yelled the digimon the three digimon tryed running but the light over  
  
showered them when the light came off the data flew into the wind "Angel's light?angewomemon your getting crazyer"said Tk "Hey at least I can stick up for myself"said angewomemon turning into  
  
gatomon "Hey Tk!"said Kari running torwards him "H-Hey K-K-Kari whtas u- up?"said Tk stuttering at the sight of her "Why was gatomon in angewomemon mode?"asked Tk out of stutter "We ran into trouble she has practiced her moves better you can tell can't you?"asked Kari saying it really  
  
fast "Anyways did you get a call about some school thing?"asked Kari "Yeah Why?"asked Tk "I was just wondering,so hows cody doing?"asked Kari "Uh Kari why arent you in school?"asked Tk "It starts in ten minutes"said Kari "What? its like two o'clock"said  
  
Tk "No remmember you set your clock ahead of time"said Kari walking with Tk to school "So....your coming to my singing audition right?"asked Kari "Yeah wouldn't miss it"said Tk "Oh can you sing?"asked kari almost tripping but Tk catching her "Well sort of why?"asked Tk "Well Yolie confessed she signed you up"said Kari "Well when is mine?"asked Tk "Well...........its right before mine"said Kari reaching the gates and going into school *Cool data stream behind a sign saying Karis point of veiw*  
  
(Kari's point of view) Kari wakes up and finds out yolie's not there 'Wheres Yolie'thought Kari when  
  
she gets down stairs yolies laying on the couch "Hey Yolie"said Kari "H-H- Hey Kari"said Yolie "Why are you stuttering?"asked Kari "Well.........I signed Tk up for the singing audition"said Yolie "HOLY GOD HE DOESNT KNOW!!''yelled Kari running out of the house "Hey Yolie wheres Kari?"asked Tai coming down from the stairs "She went to go save Tk"said  
  
Yolie "Oh is that all i'll help AGUMON C'MON"yelled Tai "COMIN TAI"yelled Agumon they start to run out to catch Kari. Kari's running noticing that she forgot gatomon but she couldn't stop but she couldn't leave her "OH NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT GATOMON"yelled Gatomon  
  
from behind running OUTRAIGISLY fast when a big Metaltriceramon attacks at that moment Gatomon jumps into the sun coming out as none other than angewomemon "METALTRICERAMON YOUR DESTINY IS SEALED"yelled  
  
Angewomemon "GATEWAY OF HEAVEN"yelled Angewomemon at the moment the big peice of metal stands and then falls but the attack turned angewomemon back into gatomon but they waited  
  
and the metal still laid so....."GATO'S FIST OF FURY!!!!!!"yelled Gatomon hitting the metal and goes his data "I'm changing into angewomemon again"said Gatomon the digivaloution starts and ends Kari finds Tk but not the way she hoped three  
  
tryannomons had them cornered Kari couldnt beleive patamon was there and without question "ANGEL'S LIGHT"yelled Angewomemon *BOOM* they were gone "Hey Tk!"yelled Kari "H-H-Hey K-Kari whats up?"asked Tk but she knew he was  
  
nervous glad and way to happy "Why was Gatomon in angewomemon mode?"asked Tk "We ran into trouble she's been practicing her moves can't you tell?"asked Kari *Later past all*  
  
(Tk's at the audatorium well his point of veiw anyways) Tk was walking around waiting until "A uh Tk?"said The announcer "Here*hand raises*"Tk walks on stage and looks imberrased until he remmembers what his mother said what everybody has and needs to be great all you need is courage he stands up right and he starts to sing:Is she jumping? What an evening  
  
To admire the view  
  
Flower in her hair  
  
Girl on the roof  
  
I can see her, I believe her  
  
So would I say something true  
  
Love is in the air  
  
Girl on the roof  
  
In the balance of the silence  
  
From the street down below  
  
Crowding is everywhere  
  
Dying to know  
  
I can see her, I believe her  
  
Is she asking for proof  
  
Love is in the air  
  
Girl on the roof  
  
Love is in the air  
  
What a perfect day to find  
  
Nothing could compare  
  
What a waste to turn and wave goodbye  
  
Is she thinking of the meaning  
  
That we all want to know  
  
Crowd is gonna stare  
  
Girl doesn't show  
  
I can see her, I believe her  
  
But could I say something new  
  
Love is in the air  
  
Girl on the roof  
  
Love is in the air  
  
What a perfect day to find  
  
Nothing could compare... ."That was very excellent uh Tk.Now a Floyd Redfeild is next oh my mistake I read a line down Kari Kamiya"said the announcer as Kari walked up and she could of swore the announcer said good luck she knew about all the process and starts to sing:Turn it inside out si I can see The part of you that's drifting over me And when I wake you're never there But when I sleep you're everywhere You're everywhere Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are 'Cause every time I sleep you're always there 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?."Thank you Kari now its floyd's turn"said The announcer Kari looked surprised Tk could notice that he was thinking that Kari went out with him or something Floyd was wearing a cloak so we could'nt see him but he got up therer and just started:You're running fast and missing but cannot help  
  
convincing.  
  
The reasons you gave me are all wearing thin.  
  
It's not meant to hurt you but let me assure,  
  
It's not what I said but intentions you've read.  
  
So when you hold onto the past then you  
  
Will break down what little is left.  
  
There's nothing more you can't ignore,  
  
And say it makes no difference to me.  
  
Now that you're older life's weighing on your  
  
shoulders.  
  
You can't seem to keep things so perfectly straight.  
  
With most things so basic you might as well face it.  
  
You can't help but worry it's all just begun  
  
So when you hold onto the past then you,  
  
Will break down what little is left.  
  
There's nothing more you can't ignore,  
  
And say it makes no difference to me.  
  
It makes no difference,  
  
It makes no difference to me,  
  
It makes no difference,  
  
It makes no difference to me. At that moment Tk got suspition of Floyd----- End of chapter 2 you've done the reading now reveiw hurry whats taking so long?{@.@}I was in trouble again today but I still am so go on 


End file.
